One Tree Hill: The New Girl
by BOOTHSCHICK
Summary: A new girl comes to Tree Hill, and gets the attention of all the guys. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill: The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: this is my first story that I post so I hope its good don't be afraid to hurt my feelings by telling me how badly it sucks, well here it is please tell me what you think.**

_Normal POV_

Lucas Scott was outside Tree Hill High School with his friends Haley James, Nathan Scott, Jake Jagelskie, Peyton Sawyer, and Brooke Davis waiting for class to start, they were all talking about the upcoming game against the Grandville Vultures they continued with this conversation until Brooke said "uh oh looks like Nathan isn't going to be the only one with a Mustang anymore" causing everyone to turn toward where she was looking they saw a white mustang with black racing strips pulling up at the school the car parked and a girl that could only be described as gorgeous stepped out looking around, some guys whistled and yelled out comments.

Lucas was in awe the girl was beautiful she was wearing tight blue jeans, whit sneakers, and a black hoodie and her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail. She walked to the front of her car with a black book bag and sat on the hood of her car she pulled out a spiral from her bag and began to write. Lucas was so focused on watching her that he didn't hear Brooke talking to him "Luke hello have you not been listening to a word I'm saying" "huh" Lucas said taking his eyes off the girl writing in her spiral

"ugh never mind" Brooke said clearly annoyed.

Lucas looked around to see his friends staring at him with curious eyes.

"Lucas are you ok" Haley said.

"yeah yeah I'm fine it's just……" he turned back to the girl to see her still writing in her spiral she looked up feeling someone's eyes on her. Brown met blue Lucas saw her look up at him and he smiled, she gave him a small smile and continued writing.

"you just what" asked Peyton wanting to know what was bothering him.

"nothing" Lucas said.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

They all began to gather their things to get to class, Lucas turned back around to see the girl getting off her car and walking towards the doors he looked a little ahead of her to see some guy run and crash into her shoulder her bag fell to the floor and her stuff scattered on the floor the guy just kept running to his destination she kneeled down and began to pick up her things. Lucas saw this as his chance to talk to her he walked towards her, bent down and began to help her she looked up and smiled at him "thanks" she said as she got up he held out his hand as she was fixing the bag on her shoulder "Lucas Scott" she looked at his hand then back at his face giving him a bigger smile than before she grabbed his hand and said "Mackenzie Syller I just moved here".

They began walking towards the doors. He walked a little ahead and opened the door for her, she gave him another smile and walked in with him.

"So where did you move from" Lucas asked wanting to know everything he could about her.

"Grandville, my parents thought it was time for a change sooo they picked Tree Hill." She said laughing lightly.

"Grandville huh…" Lucas.

"yeah" Mackenzie looked around and said "do you think you could show me where my first class is"

"sure do you have your schedule with you" Luke asked a little to eagerly, she looked at him weirdly for a sec but just turned and dung her hand in her book bag, grabbed her schedule and handed it to him.

Lucas looked at her first class and saw she had the same class as him, he looked over the rest of her classes and was glad to see she had all of them with him except for her last class, but it was right next door to his so that wasn't so bad.

"well it's your lucky day because you just so happen to have your first class with me" Lucas said giving her a smirk.

"lucky me" Mackenzie said giving him a smirk back she was starting to like Lucas Scott and she had barley known him for about 6 minutes, she knew she should probably just focus on school but he was making it soooo hard and she hadn't even gotten to her first class yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Authors Note: I know it wasn't much but I just had to see what you think so far. Lol**

**Well come on don't keep me waiting long click the button……………………………….please. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Tree Hill: The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: this is my first story that I post so I hope its good don't be afraid to hurt my feelings by telling me how badly it sucks, well here it is please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

_Mackenzie's POV_

As I sat in my first period calculus class listening to the teacher Mr. Brandon I kept feeling someone watching me I shook it off as nerves for it being my first day and all as Mr. Brandon begins explaining an equation on the board I feel those eyes on me. _oh my god...who ever is staring at me better have a damn good reason or else. _I thought getting frustrated I look around the room and catch eyes with a pair of blue eyes from earlier I give a smile and then turn back to the front. _omg Lucas is staring at me, what should I do should EHHHHH, ok Mack get your self together I mean your talking to your self. _God I need to stop doing that.

_Lucas POV_

I was trying to pay attention to what Mr. Brandon was saying but some how my mind wondered to the cute blonde who was sitting beside me, the way her hair shined with the lit coming in through the window the way... _omg she saw me looking at her, she's going to think I'm some kind of pervert just staring at her like this... oh thank god she smiled maybe that means she doesn't think I'm a perv, wow she has a gorgeous smile. god Lucas stop talking to your self it was just a smile it doesn't mean she's into you as much as your into her. _I turned my head away form her reluctantly wishing I could stare at her a while longer... without freaking her out.

"Alright class the bells going to be ringing soon so i suggest you began to get ready for homework tonight you will have to read chapter 12 and do problems 1 through 28. and it will be due tomorrow."

Yes, a perfect time to talk to her, I turn to see her talking to Henry Yates the varsity football captain with a big smile on her face and the way he's getting close to her I just want to reach over there and punch him for getting close to her.

_Normal POV_

Mackenzie was getting her stuff together before the bell rang, it looked like she was just in a hurry to get out of there and to her next class but that was only half right, really she was just in a hurry for Lucas to show her to her next class. she was done doing that and was about to call out to Lucas when some guy came up to her.

"Hey I'm Henry Yates... your new here right"

"Yeah" Mackenzie said trying not to sound to disappointed. "Mackenzie Syller"

"So where you from" Henry said.

Mackenzie looked at him wishing he would disappear "Grandville"

He nodded his head and said "that's cool, did you know Ashley Carter"

Ashley Carter, my best friend at Grandville high school, she was like a sister to me, we did everything together, she was even on the cheerleading squad with me. A big smile came on my face as I said "yeah she was best friend…why"

"I thought I had recognized you… me and her use to hang out well more like date."

"OMG, your that Henry, she talked about you all the time." Mackenzie said she was starting to not regret him coming over.

"awwww she did" Henry said leaning closer to her. "Yeah well we had fun together…… so yeah anyway she showed me a group picture of the cheer squad and you were in it….. except you didn't have blonde hair in it."

Mackenzie nodded "yeah, but don't you think blonde suits me better." She said running a hand through her hair as she giggled.

He smiled at her she had the same care-free personality that Ashley had but he could tell they were both very different. "Hey I know you just moved here so you want to hang out some time." He saw the look she gave him and he knew how that sounded "as friends".

She smiled at this "yeah that be great". _If I was stupid, I mean come on the whole 'lets hang out as just friends' Puhlease……… hey maybe I could ask Lucas if he wants to hang out._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

_Lucas's POV_

I got up as soon as the bell rang I watched as she grabbed her stuff and stood up she waved bye to Henry and walked over to me.

"So how boring was that" she said with a smile on her face.

"Very" I said. As we began to walk to are next class.

"hey Lucas I know we don't know each other that much but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school some time, we could go to my place and watch movies or something" Mackenzie said.

My heart skipped a beat at this I was happy, but I didn't get it one minute ago she was laughing with Henry Yates and know she's asking to hang out with me. I realized that I've been staring at her for a couple of seconds because she's staring at me with a amused smile on her face.

I cough to get my voice out. "Sure, when do you want to hang out"

She smiles and says "what are you doing Friday"

Lucas thought and was happy to say "nothing…… "

"Cool, Friday it is" she said giving him a smile.

_Normal POV_

As they entered their next class Lucas saw Brooke and Peyton sitting down on the desks talking.

"Hey guys…..this is Mackenzie" he said pointing to Mackenzie who was standing quietly behind him looking kind of nervous.

"Hey Lucas" Peyton said looking over to the girl she reached out her hand and said "Peyton Sawyer nice to meet you."

Mackenzie grabbed her hand and shook it "you to"

The whole time Brooke was looking her up and down, she looked familiar to her.

"Brooke Davis……..head cheerleader" she said holding out her hand, Mackenzie shook it as she did Peyton's. "and you look very familiar".

Lucas looked from Brooke and Peyton to Mackenzie seeing her face, she smiled lightly and said "picture me with a Grandville cheer uniform and brown hair." She told Brooke.

Brooke seemed to be thinking about it for a while before a smile appeared on her face "OMG you were the head cheerleader at Grandville I remember you from the cheer competition last year." Brooke said the wheels turning in her head.

Lucas looked at her shocked at first but then he heard her say "yup"

"well are you gonna try out here" Brooke said with a big smile she loved getting new recruits.

"ummm I don't know" Mackenzie said.

"oh come on we'll hold try outs tomorrow after school for you……. Please"

Lucas looked to her waiting to here her answer the shock had worn off and he couldn't wait to see her in a cheer uniform.

"sure why not" Mackenzie said

_Yes. _Lucas

_Yes. _Brooke

_Greeeeat. _Peyton

_I guess this could be fun. _Mackenzie

"You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader" Lucas said.

"you never asked" Mackenzie said with a light laugh in her voice. Peyton and Brooke laughed at this.

Lucas laughed and sat down in his seat, Mackenzie went to the front of the class and handed her papers to the English teacher Ms. Garcia. The teacher then stood up and began saying "ok class we have a new student with us today…. This is Mackenzie Syller she transferred here form Grandville lets give her a warm welcome."

The class snickered, Mackenzie had an embarrassed face on she remembered at Grandville that when ever there was a new student and the teacher would introduce them it was humiliating.

"Ms. Syller why don't you have a seat by Ms. Davis" Mackenzie smiled at least she would be able to sit by someone she sort of new.

Lucas looked over at Mackenzie as she sat down and saw her began to talk to Brooke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(AN: **ok I decided to just skip ahead to the end of school, hope that's ok. By the way still in normal POV

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley were once again outside the school the bell had rang and every one was coming out of the school.

"So the new girl was the head cheerleader at Grandville" Nathan said.

"yup, and I got her to agree to try out" Brooke said smiling.

"so what's she like" Nathan said. Haley looked at him with a raised eyebrow " just asking" he said with his hands up in defense.

"she's nice" Brooke.

"Lucas what do you think of her……." Nathan asked Lucas.

They all turned to Lucas to see him looking towards the doors, they turned to see the girl in question walking out.

Haley smiled knowing the look on Lucas' face. "I think he likes her" Haley said, the others nodded their agreement.

Lucas was about to disagree when Haley said "don't deny It Luke"

He smiled embarrassed as he looked at the others who were just looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"Go talk to her" Peyton said.

Lucas smiled and turned around he was about to say something to them when he heard loud music and screeching tires he turned to see a truck full of guys pull in the car lot.

The guys got out of the car and made their way to Mackenzie, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas looked curiously as the watched.

_Mackenzie's POV_

_Oh great just what I needed._ I watched as the guys made their way over to her.

The leader of them Greg Larkin, my ex boyfriend came up in front of me.

"Mackenzie get in the car we're leaving we need to talk" Greg said with venom in his voice.

"I drove myself here, know why don't you get back in your truck and go back to Grandville" i said as just wanting to get away from him I moved to pass him but he grabbed my arm and yanked me to him and kissing me. _ OMG why are guys such pigs._

I managed to push him away "what the hell are you doing" I said looking at him meanly "god your such a pig…" not giving him a chance to talk she continued "you know what don't come near me ever again We're _over_ got that know stay the hell away from me." Looking around I noticed everyone staring at me I see looking at me with his friends. _Great just what I needed everyone staring at me ughhhh._

_Normal POV_

Lucas watched as she walked away from the guys, got in her car and speed out of the car park, the guys leaving a while after her.

"what just happened" Brooke said to Lucas.

"I have no idea" Lucas said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: so what did you think well don't be afraid to click the button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Tree Hill: The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: this is my first story that I post so I hope its good don't be afraid to hurt my feelings by telling me how badly it sucks, well here it is please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

_Lucas' POV_

As I was getting ready for practice my mind kept going back to what happened earlier with Mackenzie and Greg Larkin basketball captain at Grandville High School, when I saw Greg grab her the way he did I felt like hitting him I was just about to go over to them when Nathan held me back telling me not to do any thing stupid. _Something stupid it wasn't stupid I mean the way Greg just grabbed her, god I felt like ripping his head off and me and Mackenzie aren't even together or anything._

"Lucas you ok man" asked Jake Jegelski

"yeah man I just got something on my mind" I said.

Jake looked at me with a knowing look before he said "sooo who's the girl"

"what how did yo….I mean no girl" I said knowing how I had already ratted my self out.

"what's her name" Jake asked.

I let out a huge sigh and say "Mackenzie"

Jake nods "the new girl….. there's been a lot of talk about her from most of the guys, don't worry your not the only one who's having trouble thinking" Jake said.

"'talk'…what kind of talk." _If these guys are saying bad things about her then I am so gonna kick there asses. _

"oh you know the usual 'she's hot', 'head cheerleader at Grandville' and stories they heard about her, guys saying there going to ask her out" Jake must of seen my face fall because he said " but if any guy has a chance with her it'd be you." I look at him carefully before I ask "what makes you think that" Jake looks at me and says "I saw you two together this morning walking to class, you looked like you knew each other for a long time and you had just met, that……. and I kinda saw her checking you out when you weren't looking." Jake said with a laugh.

We began to head out to the gym and I had to clear something up "what do you mean by kind' of' checking me out".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mackenzie's POV_

_God Greg is such a jerk, I mean coming to my school on my first day, embarrassing me and in front of Lucas god he must think I'm a freak. I mean the way him and his friends were staring at me ughhhh._

I pulled up outside of my new house it's a big two story, it has a pool in the back yard, and my room has a balcony over looking it and it also has stairs so I can just go down when ever I want.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" _the only thing that's missing is my parents there never home their always out on business trips or out to some fancy dinner party, they make lots of money so they just give money when they are around and then its off to Chicago or something, but I'm use to it._

"oh well, I'll just finish unpacking" _not like I have anything better to do._

_Normal POV_

Mackenzie made her way up to her way up to her room, placing her book bag on her bed, she undressed and changed into her pajamas she made her way over to some boxes that were piled up against a wall and began pulling out CD's, books, movies and pictures on shelves, when she was done with one box she would move on to the next this went on until she had nothing left to unpack, it was already 9:30 and she was just about to go to bed when Avril Lavigne 'The Best Damn Thing' began to play from her cellphone.

She walked over to her cellphone that was lying on her dresser and picked it up with a smile.

"hey Ash"

'_OMG, Mack. I miss you girl, it so isn't the same with out you here, do you miss me tell me you miss me, oh is there any hott guys I should know about come on details."_

Mackenzie laughed at her friends after all the time they've been friends she was still amazed at how much her friend could talk in one breath.

"I miss you to Ash, and of course its not the same with out me there I mean come on what's life with out me" Mackenzie laughed a little. "so what's going on over in Grandville" Mackenzie said trying to avoid the last question.

'_oh no your soooo not getting out of answering my question. Spill.'_

Mackenzie sighed and said "fine, his name is Lucas Scott"

'_huh you've got a thing for one of the Scott brothers, I don't blame you their both pretty hott, but if I had to choose I'd sooo pick Lucas.'_

Mackenzie laughed and said "he is pretty hott"

'_damn right girl soo have you made a move yet, tell me you've made a move on him'_

"well sort of I asked him if he wanted to hang out this Friday"

'_well what did he say…'_

"he said yeah but here's the thing I'm not sure if he likes me, I mean maybe he just wants to be friends."

'_any guy would be stupid not to like you Mackenzie'_

"thanks Ashley well maybe ill ask him out out on Friday when he comes over"

'_oh your hanging out at your place…speaking of which how is the new place is it bigger then your old one'_

"no its kinda small but I don't mine"

'_oh, well hey I've got to go I'm suppose to hang out with the girls, but I decided to call you since I knew hanging out with the girls would be sooo much different with out you, but I wanted to ask you if I could go and visit Saturday.'_

"awwww of course you can we could have a sleepover or I can through a party or something, well tell the girls I said hi and that I miss them"

'_awesome a party sounds great, well I've got to go talk to you soon love you'_

"love you to, bye"

'_bye'_

Mackenzie hung up her phone and placed it back on her dresser and turned off her light, she then climbed into bed ready for some sleep, as she lay on her bed her mind drifted to Lucas and pretty soon she was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Normal POV_

"mom I'm home" Lucas said as he entered his home after basketball practice.

"hey Luke dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes"

"ok mom" Lucas walked into his room to put his stuff away and sat on the bed thinking about the girl he met.

Karen Scott stood at his doorway watching his intense face so she decided she would try to get him to talk about it.

"Lucas everything ok"

"what" Lucas said. "I mean…. yeah"

"uh huh, come on tell me what's going on, is it…. Something to do with basketball" Lucas shakes his head 'no' so she continues "school" another nod. "a girl" Lucas looks at his mom with a small smile, Karen nods her head with a smile and says "what's her name."

"Mackenzie Syller she just moved here from Grandville." Lucas said with a sigh.

"Mackenzie that's a pretty name, have you talked to her"

"yeah I showed her to her classes and she invited me to hang out with her at her place on Friday"

Karen nodded seeing her sons face get a little brighter when he was telling her about this girl.

"well what are you going to do, you gonna ask her out or what"

"mom" Lucas said a little shocked at his moms bluntness.

"oh come on don't tell me you weren't thinking about it" Karen said with a laugh.

"ok, so yeah I thought about it but I don't know"

"Lucas if you like her, tell her, don't keep it to yourself ok,"

Lucas nodded taking in the words of his mother.

"well dinner's ready, go wash up"

"ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so Peyton what did you think of the new girl" Brooke asked as they were shopping.

"she's ok" Peyton said she didn't really like Mackenzie because she saw the way Lucas would look at her when she wasn't looking and it killed her she still had some feelings for Lucas and know chances of her and Lucas ever having anything again would be very small.

"I think she's gonna be a great asset to team Raven don't you think, I mean now we get to have one of the best cheer choreographers ever on are cheerleading squad" Brooke said with much excitement in her voice.

"yeah that's great" Peyton.

"yeah well im done shopping lets get out of here" Brooke.

"me to lets go" Peyton said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next morning………_

Mackenzie woke to the sound of her alarm clock she got up and went straight to take a shower, when she got out she wrapped a towel around her self and entered her closet.

"what to wear what to wear" Mackenzie said looking through her clothes.

Mackenzie decide on A Blue jean mini skirt that reached about her mid thigh, a orange yellow strappy cami that had little white polk-a-dots on it, she wore a brown belt and brown stiletto boots that reached up to about her knee she decide to wear her hair loose so she curled her blonde hair a little till it looked semi wavy, she applied her usual black eyeliner, and put some brown eye shadow on, and she put some soft pink lip gloss. She looked her self over in her mirror and smiled part of the reason she wanted to look good was because she knew she would see Lucas.

Mackenzie grabbed her book bag, cell phone and her car keys and began to descend the stairs she walked downstairs and went to the front door, she went outside and got in her car.

As she drove to Tree Hill High School she listened to 'Runaway' by Avril Lavigne, one of her favorite songs.

She pulled into the school parking lot about 8 minutes later and parked her car she spotted Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton and the rest of their friends standing off to the side.

She looked her self over in her mirror and smiled as she got ready to make an impression on every guys mind especially Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next morning……….Brooke_

Brooke woke to the sound of splashing water, she got up and looked out her window to see someone swimming in her pool.

"ughhhh" Brooke walked outside mad at who ever was swimming in her pool.

"uh hello, hello…….uhh.. hola."

The person finally heard her and looked at her.

"yeah I don't know what my mom told you but pool boys don't get swimming privileges sooo get out"

The guy just stared at her so she said "you. No. Swim. Here."

The guy looked at her and got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his naked body before he left.

**(AN: I don't want to go into to much detail here, if you've seen the entire second season you know what happens here.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was walking towards Tree Hill High's front doors when he heard tires screeching he turned around to see a car coming at him he jumped out of the way and stared at the car, Brooke came up behind the car and said "are you ok" she didn't really pay attention to Lucas as she walked up to the person and said "excuse me your in my spot" Brooke recognized the guy from earlier that morning, the guy turned to her and said "you. No. Park. Here." He gave Brooke a smirk and then turned and left. Lucas came up behind Brooke and said "you know that guy" Brooke gave a frustrated sigh and said "no I've just seen him naked" Lucas gave her weird look as she stormed off and was about to call her to ask her if she was ok when a familiar car pulled into the school getting his attention.

**Dum Dum Dum……………. Till next time. Well tell me what you think.. click the button…..please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Tree Hill: The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: this is my first story that I post so I hope its good don't be afraid to hurt my feelings by telling me how badly it sucks, well here it is please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

_Normal POV_

Mackenzie stepped out of her car slowly wanting to get a certain person's attention and if she got other guys attention, well she didn't really mind, she had seen Lucas when she pulled in so she was kind of nervous but she didn't show it she walked with a sway in her hips she could sense she had most of the guys attention, she hear the occasional whistle and the normal guy comments she would smile at some guys and give them a wink just to get a rise out of them she was in a good mood today. She looked over at Lucas to see him staring at him with his mouth slightly open she walked up to him and gave him a look over he was definitely hott.

Lucas looked at her as if she was the only one there his eyes trailed her legs and her hips he was tracing every curve of her body to make a mental picture of her when he looked at her face she was looking at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

"see anything you like" she said in a seductive tone.

"yeah" Lucas said with out thinking she grinned and he realized what he said "I mean umm…."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

_Saved by the bell_ Lucas thought, "we should get to class"

Mackenzie smiled at him and nodded her head as they began walking to the doors. She was definitely getting the reaction she wanted from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lunch..._

Lucas and Mackenzie mad their way to their lockers to put their books away when Mackenzie saw Brooke making her way over to them.

"OMG your rich" Mackenzie and Lucas looked at Brooke weirdly at her bluntness.

"huh" Mackenzie said.

"those boots were 300 dollars at 'Trends' **(an: totally made the name up) **I shop there like every day"

Mackenzie looked down at her boots and realized the gave her up "yeah"

"we should totally shop together… how about today after your try outs"

Mackenzie smiled she was a total shopping nut "yeah I've been wanting to go shopping"

"great well Lucas I'm going to steal her away now k."

Lucas looked at Brooke and nodded saying by, as he watched them walk away his friend Mouth came up behind him.

"hey Luke who was that" Mouth hadn't been there the day before so he didn't here the news about the new girl.

"hey mouth, umm that was Mackenzie Syller she just moved here"

"oh well ill catch you later I have to meet skillz bye"

"later" Lucas said as he was about to make his way outside when he saw a slip of paper on the floor he picked it up and read the name on it _Mackenzie Syller _was written in bubbly script across the top and the title on it said 'Innocence'. He looked over to Mackenzie and Brooke and saw them talking to mouth and the guy who nearly ran him over so he made his waty over to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mouth was on his way outside for lunch when he bumped into someone.

"sorry"

"no problem man, hey maybe you can help me out"

Mouth nodded.

"what's the talent like here."

"you mean like sports?"

"noo like the girls what are the girls like"

"oh I don't……"

"you don't know….. it's ok….I'm Phelix by the way I just moved here with my sister Anna"

"Mouth…"

Phelix turned around to see Brooke and some other girl walking towards them.

"wow man who is that"

Mouth looked I nthe direction he was looking and smiled "that's Brooke Davis"

"no no not her the other girl"

Mouth thought for a moment before he remembered wht Lucas had told him "oh that's Mackenzie Syller she also just moved here"

Brooke and Mackenzie walked up to them and Brooke said "mouth this is Mackenzie… Mackenzie, Mouth"

"hi nice to meet you" Mackenzie said moving her books to her left arm as she shook Mouth's hand.

Mouth was about to say something when Phelix jumped in front of him and said "and I'm Phelix, and girl you are fine" while looking her up and down she raised an eyebrow and smirked a little and said "thanks" she turned to Brooke "can we get out of here"

"sure where do you wanna go"

"well I kinda forget to pack clothes for the try out and I just want ed to go to my place and get em"

"sure why not, who needs Chemistry anyway" the girls laughed.

"we'll take my car" Mackenzie said.

Phelix was staring at Mackenzie the entire time when he was brought out of his trance when he heard someone say "Mackenzie".

He looked behind her to see a guy walking towards them.

Mackenzie turned around and saw Lucas coming over to her with a piece of paper.

"you dropped this"

She looked down at the piece of paper and heresy went wide "you didn't happen to you know read it did you…."

He smiled "no" he said

She gave him a smile as she took the paper and place it in her book.

Mouth decide to introduce Phelix and Lucas.

"Lucas this is Phelix he's new here, Phelix this is Lucas"

The two nodded at each other knowing that they each had the hott's for Mackenzie.

"hey Lucas me and Brooke were about to head to my house for a while you wanna come" Mackenzie asked giving him a hopeful look.

Lucas thought about it for a while he didn't have basketball practice and he didn't really wan't to go to Latin Lit. today.

"sure.. why not"

"great" Mackenzie smiled "well lets get going, it was nice to meet you Mouth and you too Phelix by" Mackenzie said as she, Brooke, and Lucas walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: ok I didn't really have that much to write in this chapter but the next chapter will be posted soon. Here's what might come in the next chapter:**

**1). Lucas and Brooke at mackenzie's house**

**2). Dare night **

**3). Mackenzie's party**

**4). Lucas and Mackenzie hookup**

**If you want anything to happen tell me and ill consider it…. Well review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Tree Hill: The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: I know the whole Brooke and Lucas thing was awesome, but I'm probably not gonna have that only a really good friendship between them. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been having internet problems.**

**Chapter 5**

_Normal POV_

_-FF- to them already on their way to Mackenzie's house…………………….._

"So Mackenzie got any music for this car ride" Brooke asked.

"yeah, here" Mackenzie said as she handed Brooke a CD case.

"what kind of music you listen to" Lucas asked.

"I like mostly any kind of music" Mackenzie said keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"What's your favorite song" Lucas.

"I have so many but if I had to choose…… 'Welcome To My Life' Simple Plan."

Lucas nodded.

Brooke was looking at this conversation with a smirk on her face she could so tell that Lucas liked Mackenzie and she was beginning to see that Mackenzie kinda liked Lucas. If their was one thing Brooke Davis was good at it was hooking people up and she had just found her next candidates.

"So Brooke you find anything you like yet." Mackenzie asked turning to Brooke for a sec.

"You choose"

Mackenzie smiled and looked over at the CD case before pointing to one. Brooke looked at the CD with a smile, pulled out the CD and placed it in the CD player. Lucas tried to get a glimpse of the CD but didn't get to see it.

Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' began blaring from the speakers.

Lucas watched as Mackenzie and Brooke sang along to the song.

_Hey hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious_

_I think about you all the time your so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright_

_Don't pretend I think you know im damn precious _

_And hell yeah im the mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me to and you know im right_

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you _

_i could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away _

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_So come over here tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you _

_i could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can cause I can do it better_

_Theirs no other so whens it gonna sink in_

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can cause I can do it better_

_Theirs no other so whens it gonna sink in_

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

_Hey hey you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you _

_i could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

At the end of the song Brooke and Mackenzie were in hysterics while Lucas looked on with an amused face.

Brooke looked to Mackenzie and said "again"

Mackenzie smirked and said "again" as she reached over and pushed a button on the CD player.

Lucas. _This is gonna be a long drive._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-FF- to them at Mackenzie's house

As they entered Mackenzie's house the first thing Lucas and Brooke saw was a bunch of pictures of Mackenzie from when she was younger and some from her last school when she had brown hair.

Mackenzie threw her book bag at the bottom of the stairs and said "come on guys"

Lucas and Brooke began to follow her up the stairs when they reached the top of the stairs they saw a door that was decorated with more pictures.

Mackenzie opened her door for Lucas and Brooke as they entered they looked around her room taking in everything she had in their. Brooke looked at her mirror that had pictures all over it she felt Lucas come up behind her but she continued to look them over, one of the pictures got her attention, it was a picture of her and Greg Larkin smiling at each other. Brooke turned to Lucas to see he was also staring at the picture but with angry eyes.

Mackenzie turned to them and saw what they were looking at she walked over to them, reached between them and grabbed the picture, they both turned to see what she was doing.

Mackenzie looked at the picture and said "won't be needing this any more" she said as she tore the picture up into pieces and threw them on her dresser.

Lucas masked the smile that crept over his face by putting a hand over his mouth and coughing.

Brooke however saw the small smile and smirked. "So about those clothes"

"oh yeah, well you guys can just do what ever you want while I go get my things, stereo's over there and you can watch TV if you want or feel free to look around"

Brooke and Lucas nodded as Mackenzie mad her way into her closet.

Brooke waited until Mackenzie was out of ear shot before she said "ok here's the deal, it's so obvious that you like her so I'm gonna help you out."

"ummm… uh…" Lucas.

"Yeah don't talk k. so this is what's gonna happen I'm gonna casually bring you into conversations, tell her what a good guy you are and all that crap, and all you have to do is be a charmer k." Brooke looked at Lucas who had his mouth open looking at her confusingly.

"What" Brooke.

"Brooke not that I'm not thankful for that but why…."

"Why am I helping you" Brooke said.

Lucas nodded waiting for her to explain.

"Well put aside all the drama with you, me and Peyton you're a really god friend Luke….. and I like my friends to be happy" Brooke said looking at Lucas with a caring look.

Lucas smiled at her and said "thanks…. You're a good friend to…if you ever need anything I'm here for you Brooke."

Brooke smiled at him and then said "so does this mean my plans a go"

Lucas laughed and nodded "definitely"

"Ok I'm ready" Mackenzie said coming out of her closet with a black gym bag.

Brooke and Lucas both looked at her hoping that she hadn't heard what they where just talking about.

Mackenzie saw their expressions and said "what"

"Nothing, nothing you ready" Brooke said.

"Yeah lets go" Mackenzie said still a little suspicious.

They all made there way down the stairs, out the front door, into her car and drove off

"soo we still have about an hour until lunch is over what do you'll want to eat………my treat"

"Dosen't matter to me" Lucas said.

"Brooke" Mackenzie.

Brooke looked at Mackenzie and smirked and said "Bella's"

Mackenzie smiled and said "yum they have the best steak ive ever had….. Bella's it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ff- to after there done eating and there on their back to school

"That was soooo good" Lucas said.

Mackenzie and Brooke laughed.

"of course It was why do you think I suggested it" Brooke said.

"uh huh Brooke me and you should go again after we go shopping today"

"yeah that would be great" Brooke said.

"well here we are" Mackenzie said as they pulled up in the school parking lot.

"hey Brooke for this tryout how is it gonna happen is it just gonna be me trying out or other people, are you gonna like teach a routine"

"oh theres gonna be a couple of other girls, and we're probably gonna play random songs and see how you'll hold up" Brooke said as she and Lucas also got out of the car.

"cool well I've got some songs you could use in my bag if you want"

"yeah just give them to me at the tryout" Brooke said.

"Ok well ill see you after school then later…." Mackenzie said walking away from the car.

Mackenzie took one last look at Lucas with a smile and said "bye Lucas" as she turned around and began walking to her class with a little swing in her hips.

Brooke smirked and looked over to Lucas who was distracted watching Mackenzie leave she laughed making Lucas come out of his trance.

"what" Lucas Said.

Brooke began to laugh as she turned and walked away. _Boys are too easy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mackenzie made her way to her next class when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and was suddenly face to face with the guy from earlier.

"hi…Phelix.. can I help you" she said.

"yeah you can, you can start by letting me take you out tonight." He said with a smirk.

Mackenzie gave him a smile and turned her head away from him.

"come on it'll be fun" Phelix.

"sorry but I already got plans" Mackenzie.

"really like what" he said.

"like cheerleading tryouts then going shopping, and then grabbing a bite to eat." Mackenzie said walking towards a wall and leaning on it.

"well how about after…..we could go see a movie" Phelix said at this point he would say anything to get her to go out with him, when he saw shee wasn't saying anything he said "ill even let you pick the movie"

Mackenzie looked at him and began thinking about Lucas she didn't know if he liked her or anything and she didn't really want to make out like she was desperate to have him so she said "sure why not we'll trade numbers and ill give you a call when im done k." as she pulled out her cell phone and held it out to him.

Phelix nodded pulling out his cell phone and grabbing hers and handing his to her, they both put there numbers in each others phones and gave them back to each other.

Mackenzie put her phone back in her pocket and said "I'll call you later" as she turned around and continued walking to her class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: ok I know it's been a long time since I've updated it's just been cuz my internet has been wacky but its all better now so there will be more chapters to come.**

**Question: What movie do you think Phelix and Mackenzie should watch.**

**-L8ter**


	6. Authors Note

I know its been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that, school has been crazy I have to write 3 essays for my classes so that sucks but ill try to update some time next week

I know its been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that, school has been crazy I have to write 3 essays for my classes so that sucks but ill try to update some time next week.

-BOOTHSCHICK


End file.
